This application is for a continuation grant for prospective randomized cooperative clinical trials under the aegis of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The goals are to improve diagnostic procedures and treatment for patients with cancer. The aim is to study new agents, new agent combinations and new treatment schedules in order to gain better disease control. The effort will be directed towards delineating effective treatment, and to apply them. Such treatment will emphasize multimodality inter disciplinary management (with Internal Medicine, Pathology, Surgery and Radiotherapy). Participation in all the protocols developed by ECOG is envisaged. The principal investigator is at present Co-chairman of and will be Chairman of the Breast Cancer Committee of ECOG for 1981/82 with all the responsibility associated therewith. He is also Chairman of the Breast Cancer Studies EST 2177 and EST 1179. The principal investigator is Chairman of the studies of Primary Liver Cancer EST 2273 and EST 1279 and continues to run pilot studies on Primary Liver Cancer. He is also Co-chairman of EST 1277 for Colon Cancer. Continued participation in studies of gastrointestinal, lung, hemopoietic, gynecological and genitourinary cancer as well as sarcoma and malignant melanoma is aimed at. Special attention will be paid to mesothelioma for which a protocol has been submitted. An expanded role in the development of new protocols is envisaged. Improved patient care and improved education at the University of Pretoria will result.